James Gong
James Gong is a minor character in Lookism. He appears in Chapter 163 and 220. Appearance James Gong is a relatively medium-height teenager that sports a white and yellow jacket, blue jeans and pink, blue, and black high-tops. He has black, unkempt hair and pale skin. He smokes during most of his panels and is implied to be a crazy person. Personality James Gong is a rebellious teenager who tends to act before he thinks. He is classified as a gangster and is part of a group most of the time. It is implied he enjoys breaking the law.According to Jiho, when they were in Middle School, James was known as a troublemaker as he got expelled because he thought it was too cold and started a fire with the school textbooks. Plot Fake Bank Account Arc James Gong is introduced after Jiho goes to the ATM and smokes while sitting down on the Bank Withdrawl. He then spots Jiho walking outside as soon as possible before he immediately recognizes him after Ji Ho forgot to get his withdrawn money back as James takes it and thought that Ji Ho himself had gotten money for him. He only wanted to be friends with Jiho only to borrow money from his account and scam others while pretending it was him. He later spots James and his friends outside a bar, asking Jiho if he wanted to drink beer. After the Bank Fiasco, James as well as Daniel got pushed from the 5-story building from Jiho, because of his jealousy for Daniel, and for his anger that James wouldn’t pay him back. Runaway Fam Arc James is later seen hanging around with The Mole Family, the one Daniel saw before. Sammy and Gerry began a 'reform stream', where they were going to turn criminals for good. The camera fell and it is implied by the punching that the stream failed. James then steals the camera and their car, plus a claw machine with dolls in it. Soon later, he then stole food from a funeral home along with a commission box. Jasmine however managed to get him away unsuspected. Later, he and The Mole went to the building where the main Uncles and Big Daddy was. He however ignored any sign of precaution and honked until Olly Wang jumped and attacked him. James was then assumed to sign for the 3rd Uncle and was set to fight Chuck Kwak and won with tactics and a brick. James then earned the role though was unaware of it and was offered a phone. However James decided to steal all the phones and drive away. He then met Zack Lee once again though he was punched in the face and got his cigarette stolen. He finally returned in a bus enraged by Zack to the point where he wants to kill him. He tried to drive Zack over but that failed due to Daniel shoving Zack out of the way and Jay saving Daniel. James then tried to smash Zack's head in with the sledgehammer but failed due to Jay using a helmet to protect his head and then using it on James' head and hitting it multiple times. James then gave up and drove away, not before telling Zack that he promises to kill him. Relationships Jasmine Jasmine is one of his love interests. While he doesn't seem to show romantic interest in him, she daydreams about him when she is with Hostel. Fighting Prowess James does not have a specific martial art ability, but has shown to impress Hostel leader Olly Wang through his "creativity." He has often used cheap tricks to win a fight as using nearby weapons to surprise his opponents. James also has impressive strength as shown when he was able to knock back Hostel Uncle Chuck Kwak a considerable distance with his left hand (specifically his middle finger). James finally displays an unnatural endurance given his ability to survive beatings from Jay and Zack Lee while getting up. Gallery File:Childhood.jpeg|His Youth during the Book’s on Fire File:James’s_friends.jpeg|James Friends outside of the bar File:James_and_his_money.jpeg|James’s money he got by making Ji-ho withdrawl money Category:Character Category:Male Category:Minor Characters